1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-powered luminous flat panels for use as signs, decorations and markings.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, there exists luminous panels which are used for signs, decorations and markings. However, the luminous panels of the prior art are usually powered and require electricity. Such panels are either electroluminescent, light emitting diode, neon, incandescent or fluorescent. In other words, these flat panels include as a light source an electroluminescent element, light emitting diodes, neon signs, incandescent light bulbs or fluorescent light bulbs.
The above forms of luminescent panels have several problems and inconveniences. In particular, they are usually required to be quite thick, they require the routing of a power source to them and they are usually fragile and need their light source elements replaced on a regular basis. As a result, these types of powered luminescent panels cannot be placed in areas where there is no power available, they are exposed to harsh weather or where they are subject to high weight loads.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages and problems of the prior art.
In particular, it is a specific object of the present invention to provide a luminous panel which does not require power and is rugged in its construction.
The objects of the present invention are accomplished by a unique composite or laminated non-powered luminous panel which consists of a piece of light transmissive material and a layer of a luminescent material provided on one side of the piece of light transmissive material. The luminescent material comprises a light transmissive resinous material containing a suspension of luminescent particles. The luminescent particles are preferably long decay phosphors and photostorage and emissive materials which absorb light energy and re-emitted for long periods of time.